Percy Jackson and the Choices of Doom
by messica
Summary: a story of percy and his friends where they face many challenges that can oly be solved by making complicated choices by both Pery and Annabeth. there will be quite a bit of Percabeth in this story!
1. prologue

**Percy Jackson and the Choices of Doom.**

Ok, well I'm not sure what exactly this story's going to be about, so the title is kind of random  please review because I can tell I'm going to need help with this as it is my first story. This is an updated version taking into account the reviews.

..........................................................................................................................................

**Prologue**

Well, this was going better than I expected. It was the last day of school and I had managed to get through a whole year – so far. Thanks to my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare and my mom's boyfriend – soon to be husband – Paul Blowfis, who was head of the school I was going to, I had managed to keep my place at Goode High School despite destroying some band equiptment _and_ setting the building on fire. In fact apart from my recent quest in the Labyrinth and the Lord of Time – Kronos – returning from Tarterus, my life had been relatively normal. Well, as normal as it can be for a demi-god with ADHD and dyslexia, not to mention being a son of one of the 'Big Three'. Yeah, my father is Posidon, God of the Sea, Earthshaker and creator of horses. This year I had only encountered a few minor monsters – a few stymphalian birds – and tonight my mom would be dropping me back at camp for another summer – hopefully a whole summer, preferably without a quest involved – with all my friends. The only thing I was worried about – apart from Kronos and his evil army as well as the fact that I will be the person to decide the fate of the gods, not to mention all the other bad stuff that goes on everyday in my life – was Annabeth. We hadn't talked much over the year and, to be quite honest, I was putting off meeting her.

Only a couple of months ago we had been stuck inside Mt St Helens, I was about to sacrifice myself to let her escape when she'd kissed me, which would have made us awkward anyway, but then, to top it all off, I had blown myself out of the crater and ended up on Ogygia and then another girl – Calypso - kind of ended up loving me. Finially, when I eventually made it back to camp I hadn't told Annabeth where I'd been, but she had guessed correctly so now she must be wondering how I felt about her compared with Calypso because, being Annabeth, she would know that anyone sent to Calypso's island would end up loving her and she would love him in return. This would make things even more awkward and tense between and the few times during the year that I had tried calling her she hadn't answered or phoned back. I really had to stop thinking about Annabeth now, this was happening every couple of minutes today and I had had a hard time concentrating on something for any length of time.

As neared the parking lot I saw my friend Rachel chatting to some of our friends and walked over to them. That was another problem to do with Annabeth, she didn't get on well with Rachel.

'Hey, Rach. What you doing?' I asked her as I approched the group.

'What does it look like i'm doing Seaweed Brain?' That made me cringe. It wasn't the same when it wasn't Annabeth calling me my nickname, i didn't like it as much. Not to mention that my friends didn't understand where it came from – apart from the fact I was always last to get the jokes they made – and always gave us funny looks when Rachel mentioned it. Yeah, Rachel knew all about us demi-gods, probably more than I did and _I_ was one. ' I'm talking to my mates of course, that's what normal people do in their spare time.' This was another private joke between us that our friends wouldn't understand.

I'm going to dump my stuff in my locker, ok. See you at lunch or in English although I might skip class again.'

'Ok, you really should try understanding the lessons though, instead of just skipping them. You're definately gonna fail this year now.'

'Like I wouldn't anyway! See ya' I said as I walked away. Behind me I could hear my friends laughing at the truth of my words, they all knew I had very bad dyslexia, even if they didn't know the reason behind it.

As the bell rang signaling lunch I walked to the cafeteria, expecting to meet my friends at our usual table, however as I turned the courner I was almost thrown headfirst out the window by a panic-stricken satyr. It was grover, my half–goat best friend from Camp Half-Blood. He tripped over and fell flat on the floor, his fake feet coming off.

'Percy!' Grover yelled giving me a light punch on the arm after I had helped him up.

'Hey, Grover! What're you doing here?' I asked as I re-attached his fake feet. For Grover to be in my school, running around, most likely looking for me, on the last day of school, when I was about to see him in a few days time was not a good sign.

'I'll explain later, right now we _need_ to get out of here.'

'Aww, come on. I've almost made it through a whole _year_ of school and now your dragging me out of here at the last minute?' I complained as I checked I got what was happening with him, completely missing the note of urgency in his voice.

'Yeah that's right, now come _on_, Percy, Annabeth can't hold them off much longer!' _Tha_t caught my attention. Annabeth was here. However this time I didn't waste time and unusually for me was immediately aware of everything around me.

'where's Annabeth? Is she in trouble? What's she holing off?' I was saying this way to fast so I had to repeat it slower so Grover could understand. Oh, gods, I hoped Annabeth wasn't hurt or in danger.

'She's fine Percy, calm down! Annabeth is just dealing with a load of Half-Bloods itching to pick a fight with you. We're going to meet her at your mom's apartment in ten minutes, then we're going to disappear for a while, just so everyone can calm down.' Grover was clearly wondering how I would react to a bunch of my so-say friends wanting a fight for no reason I knew about. I shrugged, that sort of thing didn't suprise me, I was kind of used to it by now, although I was worried about hiding with just Annabeth. And Grover, I musn't forget Grover. Grover was now anxiously nibbling a tin can so I decided it was time to move.

'Hurry up then, I can't leave Wise Girl fighting my battles. And by the way, why do they want to fight me?'

'Annabeth can explain, she understands it all better than I do.' I accepted his explanation and ran out the school. I didn't bother uncapping Riptide, after all it was just a bunch of my friends I was dealing with, so I was completely unprepared for what happened next. As I was leaving the school I was wondoring what Rachel would think when I didn't turn up for lunch while also contemplating what to do about my friends and worrying about my reunion with Annabeth. So, despite Grover's – slightly too late – warning I didn't have enough time to avoid the weight that came crashing down on me, knocking me to the ground.

..........................................................................................................................................

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

If you want me too continue writing this review I need 3 positive reviews and a lot of advice on what to do next.

 XxmessicaxX 


	2. My Mom Saves the Day in a Stolen Taxi

Percy Jackson and the Choices of Doom

Thanks, you guys for reviewing! I will try harder this time on my spelling and grammer. I will have a little less Percabeth this time and make them more like our original and favorite characters.

P.S. I am not Rick Riordan, I don't have his amazing imagination and I cannot write anywhere near as well as him. I do not own Percy Jackson!!!

..........................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1 – My Mom Saves the Day in a Stolen Taxi

It was Clarisse. I mean, what the heck? Here I am running back to my mom's apartment to meet my best demi-god friend on the last day of school, when Clarisse – yeah, I said Clarisse – knocks me to the ground saving me from becoming a human pincushion. I mean of all the people I know, it would be Clarisse who I thought was the most eager to never see me again. Guess I was wrong - suprise, suprise.

'Move it Percy!' Clarisse yelled shoving me forward again. I mean thanks for saving me and everything but why was she here in the first place? And why didn't she let me die, it would solve a lot of problems?

'Why did you save me?' I asked her as we dodged a few badly thrown spears.

'Later Percy, if you didn't notice we're trying not to be killed right now.' Same Clarisse, one minute saving me the next annoying me. Although, I did have to agree with her, we weren't exactly in the best position for discussing things. Did I seriously just agree with Clarisse on something?

We sped down another alley as our persuers appeared behing us. I wasn't suprised that they were from camp, but I was suprised who they were. Connor and Travis Stoll, two people who I thought liked me, or liked me enough to not want me dead at least.

As we reached the end of the alley, we realised it was a dead end.

'Nice going, Squid, thanks to you we're going to die!' Clarisse was yelling at me now and I was starting to wonder who would kill me first: Clarisse or the Stoll Brothers.

'I didn't ask you to save my guts! You got yourself into this, so don't blame it all on me!' I was waving my fists at her and was starting to get a distinct feeling that if i wanted to keep my face in one piece I had better shut up.

'Guys!' Grover said, tapping my shoulder urgently.

'What?' I wasn't too interested if I was being honest. I was way to preoccupied with my fight with Clarisse and my soon to be death.

'Percy! Your mom's gonna run you over is you don't move soon. Like the word 'mom' was a trigger, I pushed Clarisse and Grover to the left and lept after them, just as a yellow cab came squealing down the tight alley. It passed by centimetres from Travis Stoll's face and althought he was trying to kill me I was glad he wasn't hurt. My mom skidded to a halt two feet from us waving at us urgently to get in the cab. We didn't need to be told twice.

When we were all safely in the car I started to wonder how my mom knew where we were. I mean how could she know we were being chased down that alley by a couple of my demi-god ex-friends. The car was completely silent so i didn't break the silence, this wouldn't usually bother me but today seemed different. I would just have to be patient and wait until we got home. That's when I remembered Annabeth, she would have been waiting outside our apartment for at least quater of an hour now, I started to feel slightly guilty about not trying harder to contact her, but it was really her fault, I mean, I did try. My stomache clenched in fear about what was about to happen, it was mainly fear of what I could have done to anger almost everyone I knew, omly a small part of me was apprehensive about meeting Annabeth now. I guess being in a likely life-or-death situation made my problems between Annabeth and me seem trivial, like i had more important things to think about.

During the time we had been in the stolen cab it had started to rain. The raindrops made a pitter-patter noise that thoroughly annoyed me, so I stopped it. I mean, I made it stop raining. This didn't really suptise me. Was used to water acting strangely around me, my mom, Grover and Clarisse stared at me.

'What did you do that for?' Clarisse said, looking slightly annoyed.

'What do you mean?' i was confused now, why would she be annoyed at the rain stopping.

'Why did you stop the rain kelp face?' Yep, definately irritated.

'It was getting on my nerves' I said.

'You idiot, that would have helped hide us!' I sighed inwardly, then willed the rain to start again, 'happy now?'

'You made it rain?' she was looking slightly worried now.

'yeah, would you like more?' I replied sarcasticly because now the raindrops were thundering off the bonnet of the cab.

'Geez, Perce. Calm down!' Grover was looking a bit panicked now 'you'll start making holes in the cab soon'.

'Sorry,' it was true, I hadn't realised my emotions we affecting the water around me. I grinned suddenly, for absolutely no reason. Out of the rain I could see the shape of our appartment approching, and there, in front of it, a person. My guts suddenly twisted in anticipation.

..........................................................................................................................................

Hey, guys! sorry that was a short chapter. I wanted to make the next one much longer so I decided to make this one shorter. I don't have any exact details but the next chapter will be about meeting Annabeth, Percy having everything explained to him and a descision about where thay are going to hide.

REVIEW!!!, REVIEW!!!, REVIEW!!!

Please give me some details on what to do next. This chapter I tried including less Percabeth and include more action. This is just a rough draft. Tonigt I will go through editing my grammer and spelling mistakes so could you please point a few of them out!!!

 XxmessicaxX 


	3. My Friends are Determined to Kill Me

**Percy Jackson and the Choices of Doom.**

Ok, I know some of you might not want too much Percabeth but this is their reunion so there will be a bit more of it. Thank you so much for reviewing 

I do not own Percy Jackson, I am not nearly as brilliant as Rick! -_Sigh-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 2 – My Friends are Determined to Kill Me**Percy**

As I got out the car I couldn't help feeling her gaze fixed on me. It made me uncomfortable, but whenever I looked up to meet it, she quickly flicked her eyes away. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the ground and hoped Grover wouldn't feel my discomfort through our empathy link.

As I walked past her our eyes connected and I felt a fresh stab of pain. The small group entered our apartment and we gathered in the kitchen. My mom was the first to break the silence.

'Um, well, I'll just go get some cookies' she mumbled walking out the door despite the cookies being in a packet on the counter behind her. I shifted awkwardly in my chair until Annabeth suddenly broke the silence.

'All of us but Percy knows why were here, but for Percy's sake I suggest we tell him what's happened' there was a murmur of agreement from my friends and I was profoundly grateful that I was at last being told why my friends wanted to kill me. 'Two weeks ago a harpy attacked a group of Half-Bloods just outside camp boundaries.' I couldn't see where this was going; a single camper should have been able to take down a harpy unless they were brand new. And with Kronos released from Tarterus a few attacks were expected.

'One of the campers was killed' I felt as if I had taken a blow to the stomach and my heart twisted painfully in my chest. I wondered who had been killed.

'Wh-…who was it' I felt sick yet I still couldn't see how this related to me.

'Selina' there was another pause as I absorbed this news. 'We recovered her body and found on it…' everyone glanced at me, I shivered knowing this wasn't going to be good. 'They found one of you beads from your camp necklace.' That made no sense, I had my camp necklace on and I was sure all my beads were there. I reached under my top and pulled it out. I stared in shock, the first bead I had gained in camp had gone - the one with the trident on it. 'There was also a letter signed by you ordering her death. It was as if they knew exactly where she would be at a certain time.' I couldn't believe this, no only had one of my camp beads been stolen without me knowing but someone had managed to forge a letter and sign it.

'We don't believe you did it Percy' Grover was repeating while unconsciously tapping his fingers on the table. ' I mean it couldn't be you, but they had so much proof the other campers believed it was you.'

'Only Chiron, me, Annabeth and Grover stood by you.' I glanced at Clarisse wondering why her behaviour had so dramatically changed towards me and I was starting to worry about her a bit. This wasn't the Clarisse I knew.

'What were you all doing at camp so early?' I asked them in a whisper, mainly to distract myself from the news I had received.

'Clarisse always comes to camp early, Grover lives there and I kind of blew my school up.' I stared at Annabeth for a moment. Annabeth never blew schools up, that was always me. I grinned at her, losing my awkwardness. She smiled back and I could see Grover and Clarisse exchanging a look behind my back.

My mom entered the room again, having no doubt listened to the discussion from just outside the door. 'I'm just telling you now. There is no way Percy did any of that stuff and he is not going to Camp Half-Blood if everyone there wants to kill him.'

'Sure, mum. Like I'm going to wander into a camp full of kids wanting to spill my guts.' I saw my friends grin out of the corner of my eye. 'I'll just hang around with my human friends this summer and not everyone at camp wants me dead - Chiron doesn't want to kill me.

My mum looked at me with one of her _you don't fool me_ looks and I sighed. It was true I wouldn't be able to go to camp this year even if this is the time I needed to go most. Anytime now I would have to make a choice that would decide the fate of the gods and the whole world. That is if lived until I was sixteen. **(A/N could someone please tell me when Percy's birthday is so I can correct this) **I started running over possible places I could go when Annabeth interrupted my thoughts, not that I minded of course.

'We've already decided what's going to happen. Me, Percy and Grover will be in hiding while Clarisse looks for proof to convince everyone Percy is innocent. Back at camp Chiron will be trying to settle everyone down and convince them to stop hunting Percy.' I looked at her. Surely a daughter of Athena wasn't that stupid to think I would let them risk their lives protecting me. As I stood up protesting Annabeth continued. Scratch what I thought earlier, I do sometimes mind it when Annabeth interrupts me.

'Percy, I don't care if you don't want us there we're coming.' Annabeth glared at me as if daring me to argue with her. I didn't care. There was no way I was going to let this happen.

'Do you seriously think I would let you risk your lives for me? Thanks but no thanks, I am not putting you in danger.' She glared at me and I glared back. I heard Clarisse, my mom and Grover mutter some lame excuse to leave the room. I didn't care I was completely focused on getting my way. As soon as the room was clear Annabeth stalked up to me.

'You idiot Seaweed Brain, we are going with you because we care about you.' She said this in no more than a whisper and as soon as it was out of her mouth she blushed bright red. I felt my face heating as well. I shifted my gaze realising I had been glaring at her face.

'I care about you lot too and that is why you will stay here, further from danger.' I saw her waver and grinned, I was going to win this. I should have known though, never underestimate a daughter of Athena. Her face grew hard and she walked up very close to me. My heart beat faster and I remembered our kiss in Mt St Helens.

'I'm sorry, forgive me later for this' she whispered in my ear, then sparks erupted in front of my head. The last thing that occurred to me before I completely lost consciousness was how stupid I was for falling for this. A child of Athena always had a back up plan.

Annabeth

I grimaced. I felt so guilty, I mean I know it was the only way and I had to knock him out, but he was my friend so the guilt came none the less. I remember how close I got to him and I could imagine just turning my head slightly, I imagined his lips pressed against mine. I remembered our kiss while on our last quest. No, he was my friend that was all. The kiss in Mt St Helens was just for good luck and out of worry for my friend; I couldn't feel any more than that for him. No, I had to get rid of these thoughts fast; he didn't like me in the same way. But, if he didn't like me in the same way, why had he not pulled away during our kiss, why did he ring me so much over the summer and why did he seem embarrassed when he told me he cared for us?

I sighed, maybe I should just ask Grover about Percy's feelings; they did share the empathy link after all. I knew why, I couldn't betray his trust like that and anyway I was afraid, what if he didn't like me? I looked over at the boy that took up so many of my thoughts. When I had dragged him out of the kitchen nobody looked surprised. They did all rush over to see if he was ok though. In fact Clarisse had glanced at me with approval that did make me feel better, she hadn't been herself recently and this glimpse of her true character made me more relaxed.

The three of us were sat in the back of Percy's mom's car. I stiffened as I felt something grip my hand; it was Percy. He was still asleep but I blushed in spite of myself, I hoped Grover wasn't paying attentions to our emotions. That would be too embarrassing. I didn't however remove my hand from his, it felt nice and anyway friends could hold hands couldn't they? I sighed, this was getting too out of hand, I would have to do something about it soon. Hopefully Percy and me would sort things out while we were hiding. After all it would be just the two of us and we could have some privacy. I immediately felt guilty, I was so wrapped up in my dilemma over Seaweed Brain I had completely forgotten about Grover.

I jumped as Percy fidgeted again next to me; it looked like he was waking up. I quickly slipped my hand out of his and stared out of the window, returning to my silent discussions over Percy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for all previous reviews; I always appreciate more – _hint, hint._

I'm sorry to all those that thought there was too much Percabeth, I couldn't help myself. The next chapter will have more action though and I hope you all enjoyed a small insight into Annabeth's mind at the moment. As you can see she is _very _confused. Any suggestions for the next chapter are appreciated.

 XxmessicaxX 


	4. I Give a Cyclops a Wash

**Percy Jackson and the Choices of Doom.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! I had a bit of trouble thinking anything up for this one, any plot suggestions would be helpful – **_**hint, hint**_

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Percy Jackson or any of the characters… you read about. I wish…**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3 – I Give a Cyclops a Wash.

**Percy**

Gods my head hurts. Note to self: tell Annabeth when she knocks someone out you don't need to hit that hard. I grimace and moved my hand to feel the back of my head; the bump felt the size of a drachma. I opened my eyes, taking in where I was. I was sat, or lying, in the back of a yellow cab. I could see I was still in New York, the skyscrapers reached up around me. I groaned turning to look at who was sat next to me. I felt a jolt in my stomach realising how close I was sat to Annabeth. I pulled myself up into more of a sitting position. Annabeth was staring out of the window.

'Could you warn me next time?' I complained staring at her.

'Sure, that is if you want to be knocked out again' she flashed a quick smile, which did nothing to lower my pulse rate.

'You ok dude?' Grover was peering back anxiously from the passenger seat. ' I know how hard she can throw a punch.'

'Don't worry about it. I'm not going to die anytime soon.' I stop realising how wrong I could be. The car had gone silent. I continued chatting to Annabeth and Grover, hoping the driver hadn't noticed.

Half an hour later we were off the freeway and wandering through smaller streets. 'Stop here please,' Annabeth said to the driver, giving us a funny look. There was nothing on either side of the road. The three of us climbed out of the cab and Annabeth gave the driver her card from the Lotus Casino and I laughed at the man's expression.

As we watched the cab drive off, Annabeth turned to me, 'we have three backpacks full of supplies hidden somewhere in this field. Percy, you will take the left edge, Grover will take the middle and I will take the right.' We all set off in different directions, after two minutes Grover wandered over too me, but instead of stopping he continued on to the hedge by the side of the field. There he reached in and pulled out the three Camp Half-Blood backpacks. As he came back towards me I gave him a high five and called Annabeth over. I didn't need to as she was already almost here.

'Where are we?' I asked her as she reached us.

'We're in Bluff Point State Park. It was Grover's idea.' She started heading south directly through the middle of the field we were in.

'Where are we going?'

'To the beach.'

'Why?'

'So we can get out of here'

'Where are we going then?'

'Wherever you take us.' She was getting seriously annoyed now. I wondered what I could have done to annoy her when she span on her heal and glared. I was taken aback. One minute she was perfectly fine the next she was biting my head off.

'You guys, cool it ok.' Grover was fidgeting again, unsure how he could break up our soon to be argument. He didn't need to Annabeth had already stormed off again, towards the sea.

'What's up with her?' I asked Grover, he just gave me a pitying look and followed Annabeth. I hated being the one person who didn't know anything, when everyone else around you did. I shrugged; what ever it was, it could wait until later. I started off after my two friends struggling to move through the thick grass.

Annabeth

This was so typically Percy I could have screamed. In fact as it was I almost drew my dagger on him. Here we were running for our lives when all he could do was ask stupid questions. A small part of my mind was telling me I was being very unfair on Percy and that it wasn't his fault he had been unconscious while we made most of our plans; actually that was my fault. I was about to stop and go back to apologise when I heard Percy and Grover talking about me. I waited to hear what they were saying, but only managed to gather that Percy was confused and annoyed. This only added to my frustration so changed my mind again and decided to ignore them.

'Hey, wait up Annabeth!' Percy yelled, I turned around to yell at him, but he was half a field away. I hadn't noticed until that moment how fast I had been walking, but now I slowed my pace, waiting for them to catch up.

'Look Annabeth, I'm really sorry I upset you,' Percy was looking at me confused and worried, 'I really didn't mean to offend you.' I was staring back at him lost in the depths of his eyes. They were so deep. I could stare into them for eternity without stopping. 'Annabeth?' Percy's voice suddenly brought me back to the present and I sighed.

'It's ok Seaweed Brain, I over-reacted.' He smiled and I almost gave in and hugged him, but I restrained myself; that wouldn't be helpful at the moment. I couldn't believe that my mind had completely changed about him with one smile and an apology. I thought back to that kiss…did it actually mean more than just a kiss for good luck. I shook my head; I wasn't getting anywhere again. We started back towards the beach and the way out of here.

Percy

'Duck!' I screamed. It was obvious Annabeth hadn't seen the Cyclops hurtling through the grass towards her. I grabbed her and pulled her backwards out of the way. We landed heavily on to the grass, rolling to the side and jumping up. Behind us Grover was already playing a calming song, which seemed to have little of no effect of the monster. I signalled for Annabeth to put her cap on and circle round to its back, I would take the front. I charged the Cyclops full on and at the last minute dived to the side, slashing at its legs. I drew blood but it didn't vaporise just yet. Meanwhile, Annabeth was keeping the Cyclops distracted by hitting it unseen while wearing her cap. As I got to my feet I saw one of the monsters hands come into contact with something in the air and my heart leapt. As Annabeth hit the ground with a thump her cap went flying off her head and landed in the grass six feet away. I charged, no longer thinking of my safety, but riptide was ripped out of my grasp. I felt my stomach tighten then a giant wave of water came crashing through the trees ahead of us. I threw myself over Annabeth protecting her from the worst of the blast and made sure we stayed dry as the wave hit. The monster was washed away, but – unfortunately – so was Grover. As I struggled to my feet, weak after using s much power, Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. After a few seconds she let go again blushing bright red. I could feel my face heating at the same time; we awkwardly step away from each other and start searching for Grover. We found him lying unconscious in a puddle near the edge of the meadow. In as few words as possible Annabeth and I agree on setting up camp in the trees a few feet away as we were both tired and even if we were at top strength it would be hard carrying a full grown satyr any further than a few feet. I climbed into my sleeping bag and was asleep within seconds.

Annabeth

I watched Percy sleep by the fire. The flames danced along his skin and I longed to go over and hold his hand while he slept. Grover was propped up against a tree nearby; he had woken up five minutes earlier and watched Percy and me speculatively as we set up camp. I desperately hoped he didn't notice how dramatically my feelings towards Percy had changed, but I doubt her had missed it. He sighed, and lay down. I almost jumped up and walked over to Percy who was now mumbling something in his sleep. I listened carefully, trying to hear the words.

'Annabeth' it was barely more than a whisper but my heart thumped, I spent the rest of my watch pondering that moment, them I woke Percy and returned to my sleeping bag. I was asleep in no time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I kind of joined to short chapters together to make one longer one. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and I will have the next chapter typed soon!

Please tell me if you want more or less Percabeth or more or less action and so on. I always enjoy more reviews!


	5. My dad sends me a bad encouraging letter

Percy Jackson and the Choices of Doom

I'm _so, so, so_ sorry that I haven't updated in so long but the holidays are extremely busy for me!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

My dad sends me an encouraging letter that complicated my life.

Percy

As dawn broke across the meadow I decided it was time to wake Annabeth up, Grover was already awake as he was on watch and I couldn't sleep because of my nightmares about Kronos, so I had spent most of my night watching Annabeth sleep. I walked over to her and prodded her in the stomach. She jolted awake, drawing her knife and pointing it in my face, then I collapsed laughing at the expression on her face when she realised it was me.

'Don't do that Seaweed Brain, I could have hurt you!' I sobered up but then fell back into hysterical giggles as I noticed the mess her hair was in. she got up and walked over to me, then whacked me hard on the arm, this just added to my amusement and I grinned at Annabeth before she started giggling too. After five minutes we managed to control ourselves and sit up. We looked around us realising the camp had been packed up by Grover while we were having a laughing fit.

'Whoa, Grover, you packed up fast.' I gazed at him impressed. He stared back with an unreadable expression on his face.

'You guys were laughing for ten whole minutes,' I glanced at Annabeth; she was looking back at me surprised. I shrugged, we had to move on now anyway so it was a good job Grover had packed up when he did. ` I grabbed my pack and handed Annabeth hers. When our hands touched I felt a spark of electricity pass between us and I moved my hand away disturbed.

'Which way next?' I asked Annabeth, without meeting her eyes. The awkwardness that had disappeared this morning returned suddenly and I started walking away, not waiting for her reaction.

'Um, Seaweed Brain? The sea's that way,' she said pointing in almost the complete opposite direction that I had been walking. I blushed bright red and corrected my course.

We walked for the rest of the day before I finally felt the pull of the sea ahead. I turned around grinning despite my tiredness, the sea filled me with fresh energy and I ran the rest of the way then leapt into the surf. Behind me I heard the sound of my friends catching up, I turned around grinning crazily and caused a miniature wave to rush up onto the beach drenching them both. I started to laugh but the look on Annabeth's face warned me to be careful.

'Percy,' I grimaced when she used my real name, 'if you don't get over here and dry me off this instant, I will personally make the next week of life your own personal hell' there was a dangerous edge to her voice so I walked over and dried her clothes and hair. She turned around and stomped off back to the trees we had just passed through.

'What's up with her?' I asked Grover as I dried him off with one touch. He shrugged.

'I better go see what's wrong with her,' he said turning around, 'I guess that means we will be camping here tonight.' As he walked off after Annabeth, I returned to the sea. I sat down letting the waves wash over my legs, despite the fact that they weren't getting wet, when I noticed a small envelope next to me. I picked it up and pulled out the letter inside. I opened it up and recognised the handwriting immediately; it was a letter from my dad.

Dear son,

Keep your guard up. Do not trust everyone, especially those who seem to be kind but are not who they seem. I can tell you will make the right choice when the time comes and do not forget the sand dollar I gave you on your last birthday.

The letter wasn't signed but that didn't matter. The letter seemed to only remind him of the gift his father gave him last year and a general warning but did it mean more than that was he telling him something bad was going to happen and he would be betrayed – yet again – by someone he trusted. Who could his father possibly want to warn him about, he was avoiding contact with everyone apart from Grover and Annabeth? They were his best friends and he knew he could trust them. _Hopefully Annabeth will become more than my best friend_. Oh. My. Gods. Annabeth is only a friend, _I cannot think of her in that way_. Although earlier today when they were laughing, everything felt so right. _I have to get these thoughts out of my head._

And what was this about another choice. Was he talking about another one, or just the one concerning his sixteenth birthday – _if I live that long – _that would decide the fate of the gods_?_ I decided this had to wait until morning. I would discuss it with Grover and Annabeth while we ate breakfast. I got up, dusted the sand of my clothes, and then returned to our camp. Annabeth was already asleep and Grover was eating a tissue.

'What was up with her?' I questioned Grover as I climbed into my sleeping bag; I was concerned about Annabeth. How did I earn so much anger?

'I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. Anyway, it's your watch so I'm going to sleep while you stay up. Wake Annabeth up in two hours.' And with that he turned over and promptly fell asleep. I envied Grover; it always took me forever to sleep. I dragged my sleeping bag over to the fire and threw a few more branches on to it.

Behind me I heard a murmur of noise. I ignored it thinking Grover was talking in his sleep but when the noise returned along with the snapping of branches, I got up to investigate. Grabbing my sword – in pen form – from where I left it by the tree I walked further into the woods.

The wood was eerily silent now and drawing my sword I crept forward. I felt a tingle on the back of my and spun around. I was just in time to see a huge branch swinging through the air towards me before my head erupted into pain and stars danced in front of my eyes. I let out a scream as I fell in to unconsciousness.

Annabeth

I woke up to a scream and leapt to my feet. Three meters away Grover was scrambling up from the ground and shouting Percy's name. That's when it hit me: Percy wasn't here and the scream I'd heard sounded just like his. I grabbed my daggers and entered the wood beside our campsite homing in on the sound, that was when I heard Grover's warning bleat and a loud thump. After that I ran for my life. I pounded through the trees my heart thumping painfully in my chest. After running for what felt like forever I tripped over a tree root. Hearing no sound of pursuit I decided to rest here. My muscles ached and my sight had started to blur with tiredness. As I lay down I thought over what had happened. From the sound of it Grover and Percy had been kidnapped – or saytrnapped I Grover's case – and I was lost in the middle of a strange forest. I don't even think I'm in America anymore; the woods had an ancient feel to them, like you might get in remote parts of Europe. I sighed; I wasn't going to get anywhere tonight so I might as well sleep. I curled up in the roots of an ancient oak and was asleep within seconds. I didn't sleep well however as my dreams were haunted by evil monsters and I kept seeing Percy and Grover dead and beaten by Kronos army.


End file.
